


snow angel

by r0wlets



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, hubernie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Hubert is the reaper to bring Bernie back from whence she came. Or rather, she teaches him a favorite winter pasttime. Oneshot.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	snow angel

_ snow angel _

Bernadetta laid in the snow, letting her puffy black jacket be contrasted against the white masses as she flailed her arms and legs back and forth. She never was much of an outdoors person, but winter made it easier for her. When it was winter, it was quieter, less crowded.

She imagined the angel she was making was that in the image of Lady Edelgard. The noble obviously would never participate in such tomfoolery, and with the war it was questionable whether Edelgard believed in angels at all, but following in Lady Edelgard's footsteps, even for a brief moment, made Bernadetta feel hopeful.

All her concentration focused on her limbs moving that her reaction was delayed when a shovelful of snow sprung on her face. Then another, and another, and by the fourth snowful Bernadetta tucked her nose under her gray scarf and sat up, dazed. Hovering over her was Hubert's menacing form, busy clearing the sidewalks of snow. Bernadetta briefly thought about leaving him be and moving somewhere else, but lately her friendship points with Hubert had increased, so she mustered up her courage to speak. "Hello, Hubert," she greeted.

Hubert looked around, confused, then looked down. His long black coat rustled as he offered a hand to her. "Ah, hello, Bernadetta. I didn't notice you sitting there. You're not picking up Linhardt's bad habits and napping just everywhere, are you?"

Bernadetta puffed her cheeks, insulted that she was compared to her constantly dozing friend. "No. I was playing in the snow."

"Ah, idle activity. Perhaps it would put your mind at ease if you focused your energy on something more productive."

"Come on, it's fun! I was making a snow angel."

Hubert raised an eyebrow, but his eyes were gentle and he made a soft chuckle as he rested the shovel against his hip. He was really trying to be more relaxing, but Bernadetta could still imagine him easily taking on the wilderness and winning. Not even the Yeti were safe. "Do you believe in angels, Bernadetta?"

"Well...maybe not the ones in stories," Bernadetta admitted. "But I've placed faith in Lady Edelgard and Professor and all our classmates...and you, of course."

The heat rushed across the girl's cheeks. She put her hands out in front of her, waving them in front of her in dismissal. "I-I-I didn't mean it like anything ominous! I-I-I just hold you close in helping me become a better person. Wait, that sounds weird! Doesn't it?"

"Bernadetta?"

"I'm weird for thinking I should be more like Lady Edelgard, aren't I? Do better, Bernie! She would never think such weird thoughts about her subjects, right?"

"Bernadetta.."

Bernadetta's breathing quickened and her heart raced until a pair of warm, gloved hands pressed against her cheeks. Hubert's gaze was a mix of concern and mirth. "Now, while it would be nice for anyone to be more like Lady Edelgard, no one can compare to her because there is only one of her. And," Hubert paused, a blush lingering across his face as he tugged on his woolen red scarf, "there is only one of you, Bernadetta. Now, indulge me. Teach me how this is fun."

They walked over to where Bernadetta had already made a few snow angels. Her hand brushed against Hubert's but resisted the urge to grab it. Months of learning about each other didn't need to be ruined by stray, emotional thoughts. She gestured to one of the snow angels, then to her tall, imposing friend beside her. "First you lay down," she said. "Make yourself comfortable." 

"Like this?"

Bernadetta bit her lip until it drew blood, suppressing a giggle. Hubert looked stiff as a board as he laid in the snow straight, his arms positioned plainly against his sides. He frowned, gripping the shovel as if it were a pitchfork. "Is this what common young adults do in their recreational time? My backside feels a little chilly."

"Well, you'll feel warmer once you start moving. Here, just loosen your grip on the shovel and move your arms and legs."

Gently pulling the shovel away from Hubert's fingers, Bernadetta was bold enough to straddle herself across the man's waist and placed her hands over his, stretching his arms away from him. Then she moved his arms up and down, a small smile forming on her lips. Hubert remained quiet and stoic as ever as she continued to do that for a few seconds. "Like that," she said. "With your legs too, though. You move them both at the same time."

He didn't say anything; then he moved his arms and legs at the same time. His breathing was steady and serious, and his stomach was hard and well-toned. Bernadetta had to mentally kick herself a few times. Only Hubert would remain so serious in making snow angels, his face serious and unrelenting as it was in doing everyday tasks. She knew he still had a hard time expressing himself, but she sincerely hoped he enjoyed himself.

Finally her anxieties peaked as he abruptly stopped and laughed, his gaunt cheekbones accepting his devilish smile and mischievous gaze. "Ludicrous, absolutely ludicrous," he chortled, shaking his head. "Tell me, Bernadetta, is it fun for you as well as you sit on top of me while I'm doing this?"

"Eep!"

Bernadetta stumbled backwards, her back hitting against the snow. She didn't mean to impose on him. Rather than look her friend in the eye and apologize, she sighed and pulled up her scarf until only her eyes were visible. Then she worked on moving her own arms and legs, steadying her breathing, calming her brain. Maybe this was too childish after all. She knew she lacked the social skills compared to her peers, but it calmed her. Was it really that weird?"

Shutting her eyes she focused, slowly relaxing until it felt like she was melting against the snow.

When she finally opened them again, she gazed up at the sky, feeling like the world was distant. It took her a few moments to realize that Hubert was sitting, staring right at her, and her heart almost leapt out of her chest. "I'm sorry! Forget I ever suggested this was fun!" she apologized.

"No, no," Hubert's tone was soft as he stood up, dusting off snow from his coat. A smile lingered on his lips. "I was just thinking of how much more enjoyable it is watching you have fun. You are far more suitable of being an angel than I, Bernadetta. I'll continue working on my form."

Bowing, he grabbed his shovel and walked away, chuckling. Upon realizing his compliment, Bernadetta's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, and she rolled over so that her face smashed against the snow. Perhaps it would be enjoyable for the both of them if he just buried her alive...


End file.
